


Hands to Myself

by rickandmorty-garbage-barge (KayD)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayD/pseuds/rickandmorty-garbage-barge
Summary: "Morty, that shit you spilled must have been some kind of fucked up aphrodisiac. That's a sex drug, Morty. It-it must be messing with your head. Must be triggered by the first person you see, making you act like some- like some horny bitch. You’re acting like a horny little bitch, Morty."Unapologetic Cliché Trope Smut





	

**Author's Note:**

> I legit shit have been trying to write this since May. I pushed myself extra hard this last week so I could have it done for @the-clairvoyant-rick.
> 
> Happy Birthday! It's filthy smut with a grossly happy ending.

It was supposed to be a simple retrieval; break into the cargo hold of a space station in a neighboring universe, steal some tech and any other available valuables, leave unscathed. But shit was never that easy. They were in the middle of packing the tech when a siren started blaring overhead. Rick stood quickly, clicking his case shut and reaching into his pocket for his gun at the sound of yelling and pounding footsteps.

“Alright Morty, it-it-it's about to get real ugly, so grab-grab everything that looks valuable or important and let's go.”

Morty scrambled around the hold, grabbing anything shiny or scientific looking. He almost had his arms full when the aliens rounded the corner and started opening fire. The room lit up with orange flashes as their lasers landed against crates and walls around them. Morty startled as a bolt shot right by his ear and as he steadied himself, an orb slipped from his grip. It shattered on the floor in front of him with a wet splash and Morty instinctively brought his arms up to cover his face, dropping everything else he was holding. The bright yellow goo covered his shoes, pants, and arms as the rest of his goods hit the puddle leaking from the broken container.

Rick looked over at him quickly at the sound of smashing and clattering and glared.

“Goddammit Morty!”

He made a dash for Morty who was noticeably swaying on his feet, arms dropped down to his side, seemingly unaware of the still active firefight going on around him. He was halfway to him when he realized he’d left the case behind. He threw a glance back over his shoulder, but the aliens were already storming the room. He knew he wouldn't make it there and back without getting shot or captured. Meanwhile, Morty seemed to be falling forward, knees buckling. Rick swore loudly as he whipped out his portal gun, made them a portal, and then heaved Morty through it by the back of his shirt. They stumbled into the garage, Morty falling immediately to his hands and knees. Rick started to pace.

"You fucked up, Morty, you fucked up and now I have nothing to give my buyers. These-these guys are bad guys, Morty, they're gonna fuck us both up, Morty. We-we-we're gonna be a fucking bloody mess because of your stupid shit."

Morty stayed motionless for a moment before slowly sitting back on his heels and looking up at Rick. His face was flush all over and his eyes were wide and searching. His pupils almost eclipsed his irises and he licked his lips as he wiped his hands on his thighs. The goo was already dried on his pants, but it was still liquid almost glowing on his skin. He looked lost.

“Rick, I-I-I’m feelin- I feel real weird, Rick. Like it-it’s too bright in here. And my heads kinda fuzzy…” he trailed off.

Rick watched him carefully. Morty wasn't shaking, didn't seem nervous. He actually seemed more present and confident than usual. It was disconcerting. Not nearly as much as the way Morty was now looking him up and down, still wetting his lips. He didn't look lost anymore. He looked hungry.

“Rick?”

“Morty, you-you’re weirding me out. What-”

“Rick,” Morty scrambled to his feet and stumbled toward Rick, “I want-I want- Rick, I want to touch you.”

He tripped and landed full body against Rick, hands sliding immediately over Rick's neck and into his hair. The force of his contact drove Rick back against the concrete garage wall which knocked the wind out of his lungs. He was about to catch his breath and shove Morty off of him when Morty started grinding his hips against Rick's. Rick grabbed Morty’s hips hard, but for a second made no effort to stop him. To have Morty this close and so needy, made him waver. After all, this was something he had had to try very hard not to want or prompt for a while.

"I-i-i can't control myself Rick, I just want-want you- want you so bad Rick. Need you to touch me, Rick."

Morty started to paw at Rick's chest under his lab coat, small whines huffing out of him as he tried to press closer to Rick. Rick grunted, and finally held Morty away from him, hands pressing Morty’s hips off of him, arms locked.

"Morty, that shit you spilled must have been some kind of fucked up aphrodisiac. That's a sex drug, Morty. It-it must be messing with your head. Must be triggered by the first person you see, making you act like some- like some horny bitch. You’re acting like a horny little bitch, Morty."

Rick paused and thought back to coming through the portal. Morty had visibly been a mess before he’d even gotten a look at Rick. His eyebrow furrowed as he stared at Morty, squinting in suspicion.

“Morty. Listen, Morty. When did you start feeling like this?”

“I don't know. I guess I-I dropped the thing a-a-and the stuff splattered all over me and then all I could think about was how bad I wanted you,” he let out a small whimper, “Rick, ‘ve wanted you since I was sixteen. I-I need you Rick, I’m all hot,” Morty was whining as he spoke, squirming as he tried to drive his hips toward Rick’s, “Fuck. C’mon, Rick, lemme just- lemme- Rick, please!”

Rick choked a little on the realization he’d somehow completely missed Morty’s crush on him. Or maybe he just denied the idea so hard, it didn't seem like a possible reality. There was a part of Rick that was crying out in exaltation. Morty had buried in himself a desire that Rick had buried as well. This could satisfy an itch Rick had been ignoring in booze and liquor for a long time. Too long, considering all the implications of that desire. Another part of Rick, a part that seemed to be growing weaker, was scared. Scared because of all the repercussions, of how this could affect their future, how it could destroy the family, how much this would fuck up Morty.

Something twisted in Rick’s chest and in his mind, and the fear fell away completely. He wanted to pull Morty close. Wanted more than he should. He was flooded with a wave of heat. He let slip a deep groan as he felt his nerves melt away. The room was suddenly too bright and spinning. He gripped tighter to Morty to try to anchor himself. He realized that Morty must have managed to get some of the aphrodisiac on his neck and far too late realized it could affect him too.

A time release sex hormone that raises latent sexual attraction in anyone who comes in direct contact, Rick mused to himself before all rational thought abandoned him. He gave himself over to the serum. He relaxed his arms, digging his fingers into Morty’s hips as Morty fell against him with an appreciative moan. Morty began grinding down against him roughly, pressing all of his body mass against Rick, huffing as he humped haphazardly against Rick’s thigh. Rick had just enough cognitive sensibility to roll his eyes. He shoved Morty back with all his might, driving Morty backwards. Morty still clinging to his lab coat, Rick holding fast to Morty’s hips, they tumbled to the floor.

Morty opened his legs wide to let Rick fall between them. Morty whimpered at the new angling. Rick hummed in agreement.

Rick’s pelvis was wedged perfectly along Morty’s, the hardness of their erections sliding along each other through their pants. Pants Rick felt they really shouldn’t be wearing. He tore at the button and zipper of Morty’s jeans, leaning back just far enough to allow space for him to yank them up and off Morty’s legs. Rick undid his own pants and kicked them off behind him before slumping back down against Morty, hunching forward to slam his mouth to Morty’s. There was no tenderness in the kiss, all teeth and tongue, aggressive and sloppy. It was hard and greedy. It was exactly how they felt in that moment. Just blood boiling and bodies writhing together in a desperate seek for friction.

Morty was trembling, his head thrown back as he arched his back. Mewling, he brought his hands up to twist them in Rick’s hair. Rick in turn attacked Morty’s throat with single minded determination. He scraped his teeth along Morty’s jugular, sucking and biting all along his neck, from jaw to collar. Morty was a noisy mess melting under Rick’s assault. When he pulled away, he grinned with carnal pleasure at the myriad of bruises that peppered Morty’s flushed skin. Perfect claiming marks. Rick ran his hands under Morty’s shirt, lifting it up until it wedged into Morty’s armpits and exposed his nipples. They were pink and small and sweet, covered in goosebumps. Rick lavished them with slow wet licks, heaving hot puffs of air across the moist skin, causing Morty to shiver.

“Riiiick, please,” Morty forced out, now clawing at Rick’s scalp, “Fuck, Rick, please.”

Rick’s smile was sharp as he moved up to lean into Morty’s ear.

“Please what, Morty?” He tried to sound tough, but he just sounded hoarse, fraying at the edges as he rolled his hips against Morty’s, “You gotta tell me what you want, Morty. What do you need?”

Morty whimpered and he rolled right back against Rick, one hand clumsily falling to curl around Rick’s bony hip.

“Rick, I need,” he fought himself for a moment, but the effects of the serum overwhelmed any hesitation or inhibition, “Rick, I-I need you- need you to fuck me so bad, fuck me ri-right here in the garage, I need to cum so bad, Rick, please just help me-help me cum.”

Rick’s nose flared as he squeezed his eyes shut, and let loose a guttural predatory growl as he bit Morty’s earlobe, thrusting hard down against Morty.

“Holy shit, Morty,” Rick snaked a hand between them and palmed Morty through his boxers, revelling in the pitching keening noises he got in response, “Gonna help you Morty, gonna make this good for you.”

The heat that had built in Rick earlier was burning him and his only salvation was Morty’s skin against his. He struggled out of his sweater and wife beater before pulling Morty’s hands off of him so he could get his sweat soaked shirt over his head. The only thing that kept them from full body contact were Morty’s boxers, now wet with precum, and Rick’s briefs, straining to contain his swollen cock. Morty was already tugging at the waistband of his boxers. He had his eyes screwed tight as he tried to harshly drag air into his lungs.

Rick pulled back to give Morty space to get the offending underwear off, giving Rick the chance to take in the masterpiece before him. Morty was flushed, wells of blush formed on his face and chest, skin shining with a layer of perspiration. His neck was a palette of purples and reds where Rick had marked him possessively. As Morty pulled his body free of his last remaining clothing, Rick inhaled harshly. Though not particularly long, Morty’s cock was firm and thick.  It was bright red at the head and the whole shaft was pulsing with every pump of blood that flowed through it.

This was something he had only ever dreamed about. Something he’d sworn he’d only see in fantasy. But here he was, sitting on his heels in between Morty’s splayed legs with Morty shuddering and begging Rick for release, Morty’s cock hard for him. It made something deeply primal wake inside him. He arched over Morty, snagging his lip between his teeth pulling until the skin split. Morty squealed and whined and Rick couldn’t even tell if Morty was into it, but he was beyond caring. He bit and kissed and licked his way along Morty’s body, sucking more marks all over his torso, staking as much claim on his skin as he could. He paused to tongue experimentally at Morty’s belly button which was definitely something Morty was into, if the hard thrust of hips was any indication. Finally, he reached his goal. It was slick with leaking precum crying out for attention all on its own. Morty was tangling his hands in Rick’s hair and pushing him down toward it.

“R-R-Rick, fuck, please, Rick, do something, I need-I need something, touch me, suck me off, just-just-just gimme something, Rick.”

There was a pained quality in Morty’s voice that tainted the heat, dampening it for a moment of clarity. Rick looked up to see Morty, his eyes out of focus and eyebrows knit together in discomfort. Rick wrapped a hand around Morty’s cock and stroked it once, from base to head, observing Morty’s response. The primal thing inside of him was still snapping its teeth, but Rick held it at bay long enough to watch Morty relax ever so slightly, letting out air in relief.

“M-Morty, are you in pain right now?”

Morty just nodded and thrust up into Rick’s loose fist, eyes falling shut as the pain faded. The longer the exposure, the more you need relief, the more it hurts if you don’t get it, Rick thought, grimacing. He could feel a faint twinge of discomfort forming in himself and knew he didn’t have long before he felt what Morty did. He’d be useless if he was crippled with pain.

“Alright, baby, we’re gonna speed things- speed this up a bit,” Rick wrapped his lips around the head of Morty’s dick and with years of practice doing so, took the entire length into his mouth. It wasn’t like Morty was incredibly well-endowed, but Rick was pleased to find that the tip of it pushed into his throat. Morty cried out, fingers twisting tight in Rick’s hair, shaking with the sudden sensation of being buried in Rick’s hot wet mouth. Rick pulled back until he had just the head of it on his lips, lapped lazily at the slit, and then dove back down. He repeated the motion, building up a steady rhythm, pressing his tongue along the underside and smoothly slipping a little teeth into it, dragging them gently along the sensitive skin of the head. Rick glanced up every now and then to gauge Morty’s reaction.

Morty was quivering, gasping, and moaning, tugging at Rick’s without any urgency, as though anchoring himself. When he caught Rick gazing up at him, he choked on a sob and stuttered a thrust up into Rick’s throat. He was so close, Rick could feel it. So Rick stopped. He pulled off with a lewd pop and shoved a hand into Morty’s face.

“Suck.”

Morty did so with vigor, seeking pleasure in pleasuring Rick. He lapped sloppily at Rick’s fingers, sucked them deep into his mouth, gagged when they reached his throat, but plowing onward. Everything about it was desparate and grateful and Rick soaked it in. He retreated gracefully, leaving Morty panting and splattered in his own spit. Rick brought his hand down between Morty’s legs and teased at Morty’s ass, pressing the tip of a finger experimentally to the tight hole between the cheeks. Either the serum had killed any concern about the potentially painful penetration or Morty had done this before, because he just bucked toward it, keening loudly as Rick’s finger slid into him slightly. Morty’s ass was so tight and his muscles were pulsing, trying to pull him in deeper and only succeeding to tighten the grip. Rick wrapped a hand around Morty’s cock again, tugging it gently and locking eyes with Morty.

“You gotta relax Morty. If you- if you can’t relax, I won’t be able to fit. It’ll hurt a lot more, if you don’t relax.”

Morty shook his head and gasped for air.

“I don’t-I don't care, Rick. I need you in me right now. I need you to fuck me.”

“Morty, I’ll tear you in half. I’m big, Morty - not bragging, just saying. If we- if we rush this, neither of us are gonna like it. You gotta relax. Lemme just- lemme work you open.”

Morty kept eye contact as he slowed his breathing and relaxed enough for Rick to slide his long bony finger past the still tight ring of muscles. Morty hissed at the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. Rick rubbed his free hand along Morty’s thigh. It was all very tame in comparison to everything else so far. But Rick could feel pain rising up inside of him, the ache in his cock intensifying as it hardened further. He shifted and started to work a second finger into Morty, sliding the two in and out with more urgency. He wasn’t aiming for pleasure, just opening Morty up for him. Morty was getting tense again, the lack of lubrication and pacing destroying any control of himself he may have had.

Rick was feeling the progression of the serum as if it were barreling toward him as he worked a third finger into Morty. His vision was narrowing and it was almost as though Morty were the only thing left in the world. If Morty’s focus on his face and his motion were any indication, he was experiencing the same thing. Before everything else could fade into nothingness, Rick lashed out at the workbench, scrambling blindly through drawers until he wrapped his hand around a small tube. He had been experimenting with improving silicone based lubricants to better their longevity. He hadn't tested it on a human subject yet, but at this point, even scientific caution left him as he slicked his fingers and worked them back into Morty with force of need. Morty was sweat drenched and he looked completely at a loss, eyes burning into Rick as he watched his grandfather spread his asshole wide so he could fuck the pain out of both of them.

The whole experience was surreal. Morty’s face swam before him and all Rick could feel now was where his skin touched Morty. Morty looked unsure of what to do with himself. He was leaning his body into every touch Rick offered him, grunting as he rode down on Rick’s fingers and thrusting up into Rick’s grip. Rick was focusing on the sensation of fingering Morty, how his body was squeezing down on his fingers, pulling him in where he was hot and tight, how Morty kept crying out when Rick was buried in him down to his knuckles. The tension coiling inside him made Rick shudder. His body was burning and crying out for satisfaction. He released Morty’s cock - to aggressive complaints from Morty, fists thumping against Rick’s chest in protest - and poured a generous amount of lube into the palm of his hand. Still fingering Morty, Rick slathered his cock in lube, exhaling sharply at the chill of the liquid and the curl of heat that rose in him in response. He withdrew his fingers from Morty, wrapped a fist around the base of his cock and lined himself up.

There was a quiet moment, just the sounds of their ragged breathing filling their little bubble of existence. Their eyes held contact, screaming hunger and need and years of buried desire clawing for release. Rick slid his free hand, shaking in anticipation, gently along Morty’s thigh and hip, thumbing over the soft edge of Morty’s pelvis in an abnormally intimate action. Morty sniffled quietly and nodded, urging Rick forward.

Rick slid into Morty slowly, both to savor the sensation and in a hope to give Morty time to adjust. Morty, it seemed, didn't care about adjusting. His hands scrabbled for purchase on Rick's shoulders, nails starting to dig in as he lifted his hips, trying to drive himself down onto Rick's cock. The toxin was flowing through Rick's body, the heat of Morty’s tight ass wrapped around him bringing him a soothing relief and intense pleasure. The noises Morty was making indicated a similar feeling. Rick was shaking from waning self control as he held himself over Morty. The way Morty’s sweat slicked body glowed under the fluorescent garage light was hypnotizing and his heart thumped heavily in his chest as he rolled his hips and watched Morty’s face contort in response. He was gentle for only a moment, fought pain to really enjoy Morty under him for the first time outside of his imagination, before pulling out until the head of his cock was being vice gripped by the very ring of Morty’s ass and then slamming in as hard as he could. Morty let out a strangled scream. From there, the pace was brutal and fast and needy. Morty clawed at every bit of Rick that he could reach trying to pull him impossibly closer. Rick became a single minded animal, growling and biting Morty over and over. He was driven with the need to mark, to own, damn the consequences. The garage was full of the slap of their hips colliding and their loud groans. Morty was near tears and begging.

“R-R-R-Rick- oh God, Rick, please! I-I-I’m so close so hot fuck, Rick, I-I-I need to cum Rick please! I need you to make me cum!”

Rick’s hips faltered and he let out a guttural moan. He nodded, curling over to press his head against Morty’s bruised shoulder.

“Yeah, Morty, yeah I got you, baby; Grandpa's gonna make you cum hard. I’m gonna- I'll make you cum til you see stars.”

With practiced grace and speed, he sat up and pulled Morty’s knees over to his shoulders. He could see all of Morty, dripping cock, bite marked collarbones, teary eyes, and gaping mouth, lips red with blood from where Rick split it. He spit on his hand before wrapping it tight around Morty’s cock. He began to pump the shaft, thumb sweeping the precum soaked slit. Morty squeezed his eyes shut and thrust up into Rick's grip and rode down onto Rick's cock. Rick started to build a rhythm, matching as best he could his quick thrusts with his strokes. He reached his free hand down to tweak one of Morty’s nipples and turned his head to nip and lick at Morty’s knee.

Morty was tight around him, slick and hot and dragging him back in with every thrust. Rick could feel his resolve breaking and started working Morty’s cock faster, almost merciless, desperate to make Morty come first. Rick was a selfish man, but he wanted to watch Morty’s orgasm, wanted to be able to spill his seed in Morty with the image of Morty spent and splattered in his own cum.

“Morty, Morty baby you look so good like this, fucked and broken. You're a mess and I did this to you. You-you’re gonna be covered in my marks for weeks Morty you're gonna have to explain yourself. What are you gonna tell people, Morty, that you fucked your grandpa on the floor of your garage? I would love to hear you say that, love to hear you admit that you're my- you're mine.”

Morty arched his back and came with a high pitched whine. Lines of cum painted his chest, some falling on his chin and dripping all over Rick's fingers. Morty looked up at Rick in dazed awe as he shifted his grip to Morty’s hips, pulling Morty to meet his every thrust with bruising force. Rick was grunting as he tried to find release. He was close so close he just needed a little more.

“Say it Morty. Say that you're mine.”

“Yeah Rick, I-I'm yours,” Morty was breathless, “I-I-I want to-want to be yours forever.”

Rick stared down at Morty, drank in the sight of his grandson splayed out on the ground, chest covered in cum, staring right back at him with earnest honesty, asking Rick to own him. Rick looked down at where his cock slid in and out of Morty, thought about doing this again, doing this often, thought about how Morty wanted this just as bad as he did, and came too, shuddering. He folded over, cock buried into Morty to the hilt, hips stuttering to a stop as his climax ended. Rick collapsed onto Morty’s chest, unbothered by the puddle of cum between them. For a long moment, they just laid there, bodies entwined. Rick only slid out of Morty as he went flaccid. He sat back up to watch the lines of his cum spill out along Morty’s ass. Morty’s cum on his chest was becoming tacky and he was slowly becoming aware of the physical repercussions of fucking so spontaneously. His knees were aching from kneeling on the concrete floor, his thighs and core muscles burned, and every inch of him was sticky with sweat. With an uncomfortable groan and many cracking joints, he stood. Morty looked up at him, desperate and visibly nervous. Rick grunted and held out his hand to pull Morty up too.

“I'm covered in jizz and sweat, Morty, I'm not just- I'm not bailing on you. I need a fucking shower. So do you.”

Morty glanced down at himself, flushed bright red and made as though to hide behind his hands. Rick caught him by the wrist and gave him a judgemental look.

“It's a bit- bit late for that, Morty.”

There was an awkward silence that stretched between them as they realized everything they'd said and done. Rick coughed lightly in his cleaner hand.

“Y'know, Morty, if you-if you're not okay with this, we can-can just forget about it. Hell, I-I'm pretty sure I have a memory wiping gun around here some--”

“No!”

Morty lurched toward him and grabbed his hand tight. Rick looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Morty was still blushing, but he stood his ground.

“I-I-I meant everything I said, Rick. I’ve-I’ve wanted this for a really long time, and I still w-want this. Want you, Rick.”

Rick leaned down slightly so they were eye level and rested his hands on Morty’s shoulders. His thumb started tracing a hickey forming along Morty’s neck and he watched it in fascination. He looked back up at Morty and made sure he had his attention.

“Morty, if we do this, it's every kind of wrong. Incest is actually illegal. Now-now we both know Grandpa doesn't give a shit about that, but I know you do Morty. This can end really-real bad. Especially if your family finds out. This would have to stay secret - probably forever. You have to be sure, Morty. Totally sure.”

Morty stared back resolutely, nodding as soon as Rick was finished. He reached up and timidly wrapped his hand around Rick's wrist, pulling his hand up, and rubbing his cheek against the palm of his hand. There was a steely reserve in his gaze that Rick rarely saw.

“I-I'm sure, Rick. I want this. A hun-hundred years Rick and Morty, right?”

Rick snorted, but pulled Morty tight to him in a crushing hug as relief flooded him. He hadn't been kidding about that memory wiping gun. If Morty hadn't wanted this, he would have done that for him. But he didn't think he ever would have been able to let the memory go himself. Now he didn't have to. He stepped back.

“Alright, Morty, I'm gonna shower. Y-you should shower upstairs. We don't want your family to get suspicious.”

Morty blanched.

“Rick, we weren't exactly quiet. Did they- could they have heard us?”

Rick shook his head and reached over to tap a small black box on his workbench.

“Audio jammer. Got tired of Jerry pissing and moaning about how loud I would get when I was working on the ship. We're all good. In fact…”

He leaned back toward Morty and pulled him back toward him. He pressed his lips to Morty’s ear.

“I have one set up in my room. We could do this again somewhere more comfortable.”

Morty shivered against him and nodded rapidly

  
“Meet me in my room when you're done with your shower. This time, we'll see how long we can last.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed it
> 
> The title is from Hands to Myself which I listened to for 8+ hours while writing this


End file.
